


your hands are cold, your eyes are fire

by lionessvalenti



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Obi-Wan tells himself it's the last time.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86
Collections: 300bpm Flash Exchange November 2019





	your hands are cold, your eyes are fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



Anakin's eyes glow, pleased with himself, as he presses his mouth to Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Was that good for you, Master?" he mumbles, mouth hot against the exposed skin.

Obi-Wan sighs. It's a mistake. It's one he's make many times now. It's not for Anakin, it feeds his ego, of which he had plenty of well before Obi-Wan began ill-advisedly sleeping with his Padawan. Whether or not it's true, Anakin revels in the idea that he's the first Padawan to seduce his Master. He feeds on it.

This isn't good for either of them. It creates a distraction. Obi-Wan knows the Jedi elders can sense it. Maybe they can't quite put their finger on the disturbance. Maybe they know and they're waiting to step in. Maybe they're biding their time. Perhaps they're waiting on the worst.

"Go to sleep, Anakin."

"Are you sure, Master?" He loves doing that, calling Obi-Wan _Master_ while they're in bed together, all while taking the lead. Reminding Obi-Wan of the impropriety. He reaches between Obi-Wan's legs and rubs his hand against bare thigh. His cool fingers brush across the still wet head of Obi-Wan's cock. "We could go again. If you think you can."

Baiting him. Egging him on. It's all tricks, and if Obi-Wan were stronger, he'd say no. Perhaps he was never cut out to be a Jedi, not this weak minded, bending to the will of his Padawan. Even before this, he could never quite reign in Anakin.

Obi-Wan turns sharply, and Anakin's eyes widen in surprise. With a bold hand, Obi-Wan grabs him around the back of the head, pulling him in, shoving their mouths together. He bites down on Anakin's lower lip, and he can feel the vibration of Anakin's moan like a wave.

It's enough to drive any man wild.

When he pulls back, Anakin smiles. Obi-Wan does not. He pushes back the blankets and stands. In the darkness, he feels for his robes and pulls them on. He tells himself it's the last time, but when he searches his feelings, he knows it's not.

"I said go to sleep."


End file.
